Sesshoumaru, The REAL story
by Kristin3
Summary: The REAL story about Sesshoumaru! This starts at his childhood and works it way up into the Sesshoumaru we all know and love! The REAL tale of how Sesshoumaru hates humans and why he is so bent on defeating Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

Welcome everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
how is everyone doing today? Good. OK, now to explain this story. I was reading a few Sesshoumaru fics, and they always make his younger self a lot like his older self. I was thinking. What if he was completely different when he was a kid? Who knows?! Maybe he was! So, this is my take on it. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bcenterSesshoumaru, The REAL story  
  
  
  
Introduction/center/b  
  
The sky was a purple color. The sun was about to set behind the tall moutains in the west. The wind was blowing lightly. Just enough to pick up fallin leaves and lift them into the sky. The crystal blue lake rippled slightly as a shadow appeared below it's surface. The shadow below the surface quickly made its' way to the top and launtched out at a fish.  
  
A clawed hand grabbed the fish and pulled it close to it's shadowed body. Then, silent.  
  
The water rippled again as a silver haired boy jumped out. He landed gracfully on dry land. He shook himself somewhat dry. He was standing there is all his glory. His clothes on the other side of the lake. He looked at the fish he caught. He was just bigger then his hand. He held it up by it's tail to his eye length.  
  
"Maybe I should fish somewhere else." He said, looking like he was talking to the fish.  
  
He grinned. "Your still a little fello! I can't eat you. I would only get more hungry."  
  
The fish squirmed in his hand. The boy smiled and dropped the fish back into the lake.  
  
"I'll come get you when you're bigger." he said, calling after the small fish. He walked over, around the lake slowly. He didn't feel like getting wet again. He was also in deep thought.  
  
'I wonder if today is the day?' He asked himself. His new mother said he was getting a little brother or sister soon. he asked how, but she avoided the question. he didn't understand why though.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. They said he had to wiat til he was older to understand.   
  
"Older? I'm almost 8! I'm old enough!" He yelled to no one. He gathered up his clothes and started to put them on. He put on his under clothes first, then his Kimono.(spelling)  
  
He tucked in his over shirt into his baggy pants. He grabbed his hair and started to ring out the water in it. What he didn't know was someone was watching him.  
  
The demon watching the boy stared at him. He smirked at the child. "So this is the child that will once rule over my land? He is nothing but a soft hearted fool." The demon hissed to himself.  
  
He knew that one day he would be over thrown by a demon. He even made futurne tellers, tell him who would over throw him. He was surprised to find out who it was. It was the child standing before him. A silver haired dogdemon was going to take him thrown... not if he could help it.  
  
'If I kill the child now, he will never be able to over throw me!' The demon thought. It would be simple to kill a child demon. For a child demon did not have much strength.  
  
'But what about this talk he spoke of earlier? Does he have other kin? If so, will they be the one to over throw me instead of him?' The demon thought to himself. All he was told was the demon to over throw him was a silver haired dog demon, son of the Great InuTasha-sama.  
  
'This boy, will surely lead me backt o his other kin. I shall kill him and his kin. Then I shall kill his mother to prevent her leaking out I killed her sons. The perfect plot.' The dmeon sneakered.  
  
The boy yawned and looked out into the distant forest.  
  
"I'd better head back." He said to himself. He grinned and started off, racing to the forest. He jumped over the tree tops and landed on a tree branch. He jumped again. His leaps made him look like he was fling.  
  
He landed and started to run, weaving in and out of trees as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be late again. If he was late, then he wasn't aloud to have dessert after dinner. He skidded to a holt in front of a shrine like building.   
  
All of it's walls were made from a grey stone. The pillars were as tall as some trees. Carving were etched into each pillar. The shrine hid a beautiful garden. It's lush flower scent could be smelled from where he was standing. Petals that drifted from the garden were seen on the stairs to the shrine. Forest surrounded the shrine. Talls trees loomed over the building, creating a very eerie shadow around the building.  
  
This is where he livid. Him and his new mother. His father had died only half a year ago, leaving him to his new mother.  
  
He jumped up over the stairs and ran into the shrine. He quickly ran pasted some people, who moved out of his way, knowing. They knew how his acted and had gotten used to just moving aside when he would run down the hallways to his room and the kitchen.  
  
He skidded into the kitchen doors, panting hard. He kept his head in a bowed position, to show respect to his elders.  
  
"Sorry I am late Mommy-san! I was playing in the water and forgot what time it was. Please do not punish me for my lateness. I promise I won't do it again." he said, waiting for a reply. But all was silent. Not even muttering could be heard. He took a wiff of the air, to try to smell his new mother, but her scent wasn't in here.  
  
He looked up and the kitchen was empty. He looked around. No one had been in there. He scartched his head in thought.  
  
Then, figured she must be waiting for him in her room. He made a mad dash through the shrine into his new mother's room. When he got there, his mother was asleep on her bed.  
  
"Mommy-san?" He questioned. He slowly made his way to his new mother, when he heard some one or something begin to cry. He looked over and found a small bed with four sides around it. It was a baby bed. He walked over to it and looked in.  
  
He saw a small baby boy, who was apparently fussy. He had golden eyes and short silver hair. He was wearing a red kimono with a blue blanket ontop.   
  
"Are you my new brother?" The boy questioned the baby.  
  
The baby stopped his cring and looked up at the boy. He looked at his hair. He reached up, grabbed a chunk of it and pulled.  
  
"OUCH!" Yelled the boy as he was pulled half way into the crib by his hair. The baby started to giggle.  
  
"You like that huh?" Questioned the boy with a smile. He reached in one of his hands and started to stroke the baby's forehead, coaxing the baby to sleep.  
  
The baby started to let his eyes drope a little, then would try to snap them back open.  
  
The boy started to hum his favorite bedtime song to the baby. The baby smiled, yawned and fell fast asleep.  
  
The boy grinned at his handy work. Then heard a silent laugh come form behind him. He turned and found his mother awake.  
  
She was sitting up looking at him with a gentle smile. "You are very good with childern."  
  
"Thank you mommy-san."  
  
"Come here." She opened her arms to let the boy hug her. The boy ran over to her and let the woman embrace him. He snuggled up to her and rested against her breasts. He looked up at her. She smiled down at him and he smiled up at her.  
  
"Is that my brother?"  
  
"Yes dear. he is your half brother."  
  
"Half brother?"  
  
"Yes. He has half your father and half me. You have a different mommy when you were born, so he is only half like you."  
  
"Oh. So, will he have claws and fangs too?"  
  
"In do time he will."  
  
"Does that mean I can play with him and not worry about hurting him?"  
  
"Yes. But you have to be more gentler with him, he is still your younger brother."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you are his big brother. You have to protect him, teach him and play with him. And I left you something very speacial you can do for him right now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can name him."  
  
"SO, I can name my new little brother?" He asked. The woman nodded. He looked at the baby boy whow as asleep. He got up and walked over to the sleeping baby. He smiled gently down at the baby. "I'm your new big brother so, I give you the name, Inuyasha. And Inuyasha. My name is Sesshoumaru."  
  
**************************  
  
That is the Introduction! ^_^ Only the next chapter will have it as Inuyasha still as a baby! I like Inuyasha better when he can talk and yell at people. hehe! And Sesshoumaru is really kind in this fic. He will eventaully change to being evil, but not right now. Please review!!!!!! 


	2. The Demon Lord of the Western Lands

Welcome everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
how is everyone doing today? Good. OK, now to explain this story. I was reading a few Sesshoumaru fics, and they always make his younger self a lot like his older self. I was thinking. What if he was completely different when he was a kid? Who knows?! Maybe he was! So, this is my take on it. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru, The REAL story  
  
  
Part 1-The Demon Lord of the Western Lands  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up the next morning to the scream of a baby. He got up and went into his new mother's room. She was holding a screaming Inuyasha in her arms.  
  
"I do not understand why he won't drink for me." She mumbled to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to them. He tugged on her Kimono, while rubbing one of his eyes and yawning.  
  
"What's wrong Mommy-san?"  
  
"He won't drink for me. I know the poor dear is thristy."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why don't you let mommy-san feed you?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped cring and looked down at Sesshoumaru. he giggled and reached out for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise.  
  
"I guess.. he likes me."  
  
His new mother smiled down at him. "Why don't you hold him, while I feed him?"  
  
"Ok Mommy-san." Sesshoumaru held onto Inuyasha, just as his moomy-san was holding him and second ago.   
  
"Like this?" He questioned, to make sure he was holding him right.  
  
"Yes."  
  
After Inuyasha was feed, Sesshoumaru tried to give him back to his Mommy-san, but Inuyasha started to cry again. Sesshoumaru held onto him and smiled. He carried Inuyasha to the kitchen so he could eat.  
  
"You aren't the only one who's hungry. I didn't eat dinner last night." He said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was happily playing with Sesshoumaru's hair.  
  
Sesshoumaru found a seat and sat down. He waited for his mommy-san to say it was ok for him to eat. This was a sign of respect. Elders eat first, then adults and childern. Unless, an elder offered you food, then you could eat with them.  
  
Sesshoumaru had gotten used to this. No elder would offer him food because he was a demon. he was different from them and they feared him because of that.  
  
he didn't mind at all. He payed full attention to his new baby brother. Then, a scream could he heard. It was of a guard being killed by someone, or something.  
  
Sesshoumaru got up. He ran to his Mommy-san who was sitting at the adult table. He handed over Inuyasha to her.  
  
"Get in a safe place Mommy-san." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"NO! You stay with me! Don't you dare go after whatever is attacking us! I don't want you to get hurt." She pleaded.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be fine! I'm a demon after all."  
  
With that he took off, running down the halls. He entered the first chamber of the shrine, where the thing that was attacking them was being fought. There were two childern who were caught in the middle of the action. Sesshoumaru didn't take any time and rushed to save them. He scooped them up, one in each arm and got them to safety.  
  
"Now, go hide!" Sesshoumaru told them. They nodded and ran. He turned back to see what was attacking them.  
  
It was a very large dog demon. It or rather, he had not silver hair but a light blackish, gray hair, probably from age. His eyes were yellow, and shined gold in the light. He was atleast four times the size of Sesshoumaru. His arms were as thick as Sesshoumaru's body. He attacked and killed the guards like they were fleas!  
  
"Where is the demon boy?!" The demon roared.  
  
Sesshoumaru gasped. This demon thing was after him?! Why?!  
  
"I'm right here you over grown fuzz ball!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the demon. He had to fight this demon. it was the least he could do. After all, he was the cause of this attack.  
  
The demon looked up and grinned. "Oh. I got a witty one this time."  
  
"That's right dodo brain. Now, why are you after me?"  
  
"Because, my phyics tell me you are the one that is going to over throw me one day. So, I came to take you out before that happens."  
  
"So, let me get this striaght. I am supposed to defeat you, and you come looking for me? How stupid can you be?!?"  
  
"WHy you little runt! I will kill you!"  
  
The demon ran after sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was NEVER in a real fight between another demon and him. So, he ran away.  
  
Sesshoumaru ran away from the shrine. He was going to defeat this over grown fuzz ball one way or another.  
  
  
  
Back at the shrine, the guards who were left, were telling the people, what had happened.  
  
"That Demon that attacked us, was only after the boy demon! He is a threat to us, if he stays any longer! Other demons, much more powerful will come after us if we do not bamish him from the shrine!"  
  
Many people cheered. Then, Inuyasha's mother spoke.  
  
"How dare you people call yourselfs preists and monks?! How dare you try to kick out a young boy who can barely defend himself, into a pack of demons ready to kill him?! He has saved us from that demon! How many times, has he saved us from demons? More then I can count. You should all be ashamed of yourselves for even thinking of doing that to him!"  
  
"But what happens when the lad grows up into a killer?" Asked an elder.  
  
"He's right. What if the boy turns on us?"  
  
People started to agree with them.  
  
"He will not! He is now my child. He would never do that to us!" She said to everyone, hoping someone would believe her.  
  
"I am sorry M'lady. But, we can not risk having him turn into a killer. And what if he doesn't and another demon, stronger then this one attacks us? One too strong for him to take care of?"  
  
"And what would happen if one did attack us and he wasn't here to help?" She said right back to him.  
  
They stopped. She was right. He was probably the only thing standing in the way of demons just coming and picking them off.  
  
The people decided he would stay, but only until he reached the age of 11. He would then have to live on the boundry of the shrine's grounds. And he would be aloud to come back for meals and holidays.  
  
The woman sighed. She couldn't ask them for more then that.  
  
At the fight, Sesshoumaru continued to run from him but the demon was caughting up. He was almost on his heals! Sesshoumaru started to slow down because he was growing tried.  
  
'How could this get any worse?' Sesshoumaru thought. Then he tripped. 'Yep. This is worse.'  
  
He looked up and saw the demon loom over him. The demon's teeth dripping with drool and the demon's eyes we no longer yellow, but a blood red.  
  
he could hear the deep breathing of the demon above him. It was sealing his death, slowly, inch by inch.  
  
Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do! He had no weapons like he did the other times he fought demons.  
  
The demon grinned.  
  
"It's time for you to die." The demon said. He went forward, opeing his mouth, to bite sesshoumaru with his poisionus fangs.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and threw out his clawed hand. He felt his claws hit something soft. Thick liquid dripped down his fingers and onto his hands. It gave shivered up and down his spine. He really didn't want to know what he had hit, but he had too.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that he struck the demon's throat. The demon's eyes were wide open in surprise.  
  
"Y..you.. defeated... m-me." he said as he coughed up blood.  
  
"I-I didn't mean too!" Sesshoumaru said,not being able to move. The blood now dripping down his arms and onto his clothes. The whole right side of him was covered in blood.  
  
"You- ..are now.. the demon.. l-lord.. of the.. western.. lands.." The demon said, before he died.   
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the body for a long time. Then he pulled his hand from the demon's throat. He stared at his clawed hand.  
  
"How.. did.. I know that's where I had to strike him?" He questioned to himself.  
  
He got up and slowly walked back to the shrine in a trance.   
  
HE got back at night. He walked in. A lot of people were waiting for him to return. His mother, Inuyasha, the two boys he saved, and the elders.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in the shrine silently, still in a trance. he couldn't get over that he had killed someone with his bare hands.  
  
His mother ran up to him and hugged him. Then back off and looked at his blood soaked clothes and his quietness.  
  
"Sessoumaru? Sesshoumaru. What happened? Are you hurt dear? Please speak!"  
  
Sesshoumaru only shook his head. he looked into his mommy-san's eyes. Then his eyes teared up. He started to cry and hugged his mommy-san.  
  
"I.. I.. I KILLED HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS! I'm a murder!! I'm a killer! I'm a beast! How could I do that?!" Sesshoumaru said as he cried into his mommy-san's shoulder.  
  
"Oh Sessy-chan! It's ok. You did what you had to do. I'm just glad you weren't killed. But are you hurt at all?"  
  
"No. He was about.. about to kill me! I closed my eyes and threw out my hand.. and.. I felt blood on my hand.. and.. and he was dead!"  
  
His mommy-san hugged him. The elders walked up to her.  
  
"We decided. From the turn of events. The boy will have to leave tomorrow morning to the boundries of the shrine's lands." Said the elder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at them. His eyes were puffy and red. "I.. I have.. to leave?"  
  
"Yes boy. You have to leave. But you will be aloud to come back once a month to see your mother and little brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. He would have to leave his only home?! The place where he grew up?!   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are a demon. And now you have the taste for blood. You may not wnat to, but you will try to kill again and we would prefer it not to one of us." Said the second elder.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down. His Mommy-san was cring now. Inuyasha was asleep.  
  
His mommy-san was about to yell at the elders, when he quieted her.  
  
"It's ok mommy-san. I'll go. Tell Inuyasha I will be back to visit him whenever I can. I love you mommy-san." He said. He kissed her cheek and left.  
  
She cried into the edlers shoulders.  
  
"It feels like I'm lossing one of my own childern! He may not have been blood, but I love him just the same!" She cried.  
  
"I know child. He was very important to you. He will be back to visit. DO not fear him dieng out there. He is a strong one. As strong as his father. He will fair fine out there." Said the elder.  
  
The woman nodded. She knew an elder never lied. They were wise from their years of life. They knew much more then she did.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
**************************  
  
In case you don't get it about the whole age of 11 stuff, well, in old times, when you reached 11, you were then declared an adult. Go it? OK. u.u poor sesshoumaru. He is going to be left alone to defend himself against the demons would who love to kill him because he's a young pup. ^_^ But then again, it's a great adventure! 


	3. Sesshoumaru, the demon fighter

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
how is everyone doing today? Good. OK, now to explain this story. I was reading a few Sesshoumaru fics, and they always make his younger self a lot like his older self. I was thinking. What if he was completely different when he was a kid? Who knows?! Maybe he was! So, this is my take on it. Hope you all enjoy!  
Sesshoumaru, The REAL story  
Part 3-Sesshoumaru, the demon fighter  
Inuyasha walked down the path. He was a healthy six year old boy. He happily bounced his brand new ball down the pathway. This was his first time getting something just for him. Usually he had to wait til the older kids were done with their toys before he could play with them.  
  
He never understood why he was picked on. He just was.  
  
He smiled as the wind blew and light pink petals fell from the trees. But, his ball was blown off the pathway.  
  
He chased after it when another kid picked it up. Inuyasha stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Is this your ball?" The kid asked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "May I please have it back?"  
  
The kid smiled. "Of course you can."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Then the kid threw the ball, hard at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't react in time and was hit in the middle of his forhead. He fell backwards and was in shock for a couple of seconds.  
  
Then, he bursted out cring.  
  
"WHat? The halfing can't take it?" The kid said. Three other kids joined him in laughing.  
  
Inuyasha cried. Then, the kids stopped laughing. Their eyes grew wide. Then they ran away.  
  
Inuyasha stopped cring. He turned around and looked at the person or thing that could have scaried them. It was a tall, silver haired boy with golden ears. His ears were longer then normal and pointed at the end. His hands had claws. He looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shrunk back with fear. The boy smiled.  
  
"It's ok Inuyasha. I'm only here to help." Said the boy. Inuyasha blinked.  
  
The boy grabbed the ball and handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it and looked up at the boy.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
The boy smiled. "I just do. If they ever bother you again, tell them Sesshoumaru is watching after you."  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will... will you play with me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded. They played together for about an hour before Inuyasha heard his mother call.  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "I'm coming momma-chan! I'm just playing with a new friend!"  
  
"Ok dear!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and turned around. Sesshoumaru had dissapeared. Inuyasha blinked and slowly walked away.  
Sesshoumaru had jumped into a tree. He let out a sigh. This wasn't his allowed time to go back, but when he heard his brother cry.. he had too! He quickly jumped from tree to tree, moving swiftly throught them until he reached his favorite spot.  
  
It was his lake. He decided to stay here. he was close to the Shrine, yet far enough that the elders wouldn't yell at him.  
  
He jumped down from the tree and onto the ground. He sighed again.  
  
"Another lonely night." He mumbled. He had gotten used to being alone. It still hurt that he couldn't have any friends from the shrine.   
  
He walked over to the lake. It was time for some fishing right now. His stomach growled in agreement. He grinned as he stripped down and jumped into the lake.  
  
After soon time fishing for his dinner, he jumped out the lake. The lake side was lined with flopping fish. Sesshoumaru grinned down at them.  
  
"Time for some dinner!" He began to perpare his dinner, when he heard a scream. He blinked in the direction of the scream. He got up to go after what ever made that noise, when his stomach started to growl in protest.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a second to think about what he was about to do, when he heard another scream. He quickly made up his mind and went after whatever had screamed like that.  
  
He jumped through the trees quickly and quietly. He landed in a tree by the creature that scream through the forest. It was a young girl! She was being chased by a demon.   
  
It was a horrible snake demon. It was chassing her all the while hissing about how he was going to kill the girl. Sesshoumaru growled at the snake demon. Sesshoumaru jumped off the branch and infront of the Snake demon.  
  
"Hey you! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He growled at the demon.  
  
"Why, it's a young pup! Are you really going to try to stop me?" The snake demon hissed.  
  
He could hear the girl shiver behind him. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. he could smell the pure fear from the girl. He narrowed his eyes at the snake demon. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped foward and slashed through the demon, killing it instantly.  
  
Sesshoumaru grimanced at the sight of the dead demon. He still didn't like killing and it gave him a quirky feeling in his stomach when he did. He didn't like that feeling. Sesshoumaru turned around to the girl and held out his hand to her. He grinned down at her.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." He assured her.  
  
The girl took his hand. Sesshoumaru lead her to the lake side that he was just standing at. It took longer by foot then by air, sesshoumaru noticed.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked her.  
  
She nodded. Sesshoumaru prepared the fish and handed half to her. He quickly eat all of his servings, but she picked at the last bit of hers.  
  
"Are you full?" He asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Can I have it then?" He questioned.  
  
She nodded again, handing him the rest of her food. He ate it very quickly too. Then put down the bones. He looked up at her. She was staring down t the ground. He just noticed she hadn't talk at all.  
  
"Why are you so silent?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She answered.   
  
"Oh... Well, I'm sesshoumaru." He said.  
  
"I'm Kaguma." She answered.  
  
"Well, we aren't strangers anymore no are we?" He said, grinning.  
  
"I guess not. But, I'm not suppose to go around demons. You are a demon, right?" She questioned him.  
  
"Yes, I'm a demon. Though, a young one. Where do you live?"   
  
"At the near by village. OH! That reminds me! I have to get back soon. My parents will be worried about me!" She said, getting up and running towards the village. Sesshoumaru got up and followed.  
  
"Hop on my back. I'll get you there faster." He said. She quickly got on her back. Sesshoumaru jumped over the trees, looking like he was flying. Which, he almost was. He only landed once, then jumped again before reaching the village's edge.  
  
"here you go." He said, putting her down.  
  
"It was fun going through the air like that! Sesshoumaru? Can I come over tomorrow?" She asked him.  
  
"Umm sure! I'll be at the lake!" He answered, smiling.  
  
"Ok, see you then!" She quickly left to the village. He grinned after her.  
  
'I think I have a new friend' He thought to himself.  
**************************  
  
I know it's short! Please forgive me! I hope you like it though! 


End file.
